Hey Takumi!
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- "Hey Takumi!"..."What?" he hissed…../(BTW-Remember Evanescent? :P)


**TITLE-** Hey Takumi!

 **SUMMARY-** "Hey Takumi!"..."What?" he hissed…../(Remember Evanescent? :P)

 **GENRE-** teehee~

 **PAIRINGS-** Takumi/Misaki/Tasaki(OC, their son, **7 years** )/Mikumi(OC,their daughter, **7 years** )

* * *

"Hey Taa-kuu-mii!" Misaki chirped like a happy bird as she walked alongside Takumi in their garden.

His heart-beat went faster on hearing his name like that. The way she _teasingly_ stretched each syllable of his name, the way she added a tint of affection and love, the way she said it _sure and sweet_. She was now driving him crazy.

"What?" he hissed.

"Nothing." And with that she beamed a smile so wide- he blushed again on seeing that.

She then pulled his _soft_ cheeks lightly and chuckled. She had done it _five_ times already now…

"Taa-kuu-mii" she chirped.

He hissed as his heart beat increased and he felt it pounding in his chest. The worst part was- _she was completely aware of the effect she had on him_.

"What?"

She just stood in front of him and smiled.

He tried to look away, but his eyes were glued to her glowing face. His lips sub-consciously formed a small smile because of the happiness her face was radiating.

"Nothing!" She poked him on the nose and quickly retreated before he could catch her.

He took a step to catch her when-

"Ta..ku..mii" She smirked.

His face went red while his heart thumped endlessly in his chest. He mentally groaned... _what did he do for getting harassed like this?_

"Taaaakuuumiiii!" She sang on hearing no reply.

She knew how vulnerable she makes him feel. And for some reason, she was enjoying it today. He decided to simply walk forward, ignoring her.

"Taa-kuuu-mi" She said making him _again_ stop dead on his tracks.

 _However, suddenly an idea came to his mind and Takumi deviously smirked._

"Taaakuumiii" Misaki mischievously sang as she walked forward to watch his reaction. Seeing his blush, she smirked and opened her mouth-

"TA-KU-M-EEEEH"

She, however, was immediately pulled by our devious Takumi. Wasting no time, he smudged his lips on hers, and slid his tongue in her already open mouth. His grip around her body tightened and he _pulled her closer_ when she stiffened and tried to retreat. He made sure to _brush_ his tongue teasingly at top of her mouth, _tickle_ her at the sensitive spots and give her _feels_ _but still make her wanting more_. He _purposely_ withdrew the moment she _began to enjoy._

Wiping his _red lips_ , he smirked at her face like a cheesier cat.

"Mi-saa-kii?" He sang. She stuttered and her face went beet red.

 _It was his turn now_ …

"S-S-Stop it P-P-Pervert!" she blushed and looked away. She tried to walk ahead but Takumi pulled her wrist, making her back fall onto his chest.

He wrapped his arms _tightly_ around her and whispered huskily in her ear- ,"Mii-saa-kii"

"Stop it you alien!" Misaki retorted as she felt her face reddening and heart beat increasing.

He made her turn towards him and pulled her chin up to make her look in his eyes.

"Mii-saa-kii"

Her face reddened, and she felt as if her heartbeat could be heard from miles. He _teasingly bought his lips nearer_.

" _Mi-sa-ki,"_ he huskily said, and she felt his cool breath on her face.

 _She knew he wanted another..._

 _He knew she secretly wanted it too..._

Without a word, he bought his lips nearer-and nearer- and nearer-

"Mi-sa..OOOMPHHH"

Misaki stared with wide eyes as a rubber sucker flew over her _... straight to Takumi's lips_ making him tumble backwards out of shock _._

"HA!"

She turned to see Tasaki behind with his toy gun.

"Bad Daddy!" he scolded. "Why were you _eating_ Mommy? Have you not eaten breakfast? _"_

Takumi stared at Tasaki with a horrified look as he took it off his lips with a ' _POP'_. Misaki, on the other hand, found it _really_ hard to supress her laughter.

"Yes Takumi!" She sneered at him, "Don't eat Mommy!" she giggled. She then looked at Tasaki, lifted him up and patted his back. "Your Daddy is acting like a _bad boy_ today."

Tasaki then, rummaged through his pocket, took out a chocolate and held it towards Takumi's face.

"Hunger makes everyone bad." He said, resting comfortably in his Mommy's arms "Here Dad, have a 'snickers'."

Tasaki then looked towards Misaki with puppy eyes, "Mom! I'm hungry too. But I will _eat a pie_ and not _you_..." He said as he stressed _highly_ on the 'you' part and looked down at Takumi. He left no stone unturned to prove himself a _more good_ boy than Takumi.

"Yes dear, I think I have some in fridge." She chuckled at his antics.

Misaki giggled all the way back to home. She _just cannot_ forget Takumi's gaping blank face.

(Meanwhile, Mikumi hissed in annoyance as she threw her binoculars.

"He _always_ has to interfere when things start going fun."

She will have to content herself for now by reading those _stolen erotic novels_ she found in her mother's drawers.)


End file.
